


Understanding

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Understanding [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By SpiritSet at the time of freak nation: Max has some decisions to make.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own em, nothing to do with me. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This is my first attempt, so please give me feedback, I really wanna know what you think.

It was early evening, as Max stood holding Logan's gloved hand. With immense pride, she watched Joshua raised the the flag. Her flag, their flag. The flag, of the "Transgenic Nation". She still couldn't believe this was happening, everything had just gone so fast. She knew that by uniting together in Terminal City, they were practically declaring war, but she didn't care. She felt at safe, loved. And for the first time in quite a while, it had absolutely nothing to do with the person whose hand she was holding, yet everything to do with the people surrounding her. her family.  
  
A small smile crept across her face, as she felt another presence at her side. She flicked her eyes to Alec, arms by his side, head tilted as he stared in wonder at the flag, she could see all kinds of emotions flashing behind his eyes...... fear, confusion, peace, doubt. Everything that she was feeling. In a gesture so light, that no-one would notice, she grazed her fingers over Alec's hand. He met her gaze, slightly shocked and confused. She kept her face neutral, but her eyes smiled at him affectionately. His face softened, his eyes smiled at her, he gave her a quick wink, then turned his attention back to the flag which was now blowing in the wind.  
  
As the crowd separated, Max ushered Logan off to an empty room just outside HQ. Closing the door behind them, Max knew what she was about to do was cruel and unfair, but during those few moments of clarity outside, she realised that she had to do it none the less. She took a deep breath, turned to face him, and began.  
  
"Logan, I think we need to talk"  
  
"Max, there's no need to talk..." Concern clearly in his eyes at what she was about to say "....We'll get through this, everything is going to be fine"  
  
She knew that he didn't want to hear this, but they were going to have to face facts. "I know you want to believe that, and I wish it could be true. But I think were going to have to face it, things can't go back to the way they were Logan."  
  
This was the thing Logan had been dreading, that she would give up on them. "Max, we'll figure something out. I promise."  
  
Max could hear the doubt it his voice, she knew that she was going to have to be strong. "No Logan, you can't promise something like that, we both know that this virus isn't going anywhere"  
  
He started to move towards her, and she visibly tensed. He stopped, not wanting to get too close because of the virus, but at the same time wanting to be as close as possible.  
  
"I think you should leave," Max said quickly, turning to face the window, before he could see the conflicting emotions written all over her face.  
  
It had come unexpectedly, and Logan wasn't quite sure how to react. "Max......" He took a small step towards her, then hesitated. He could tell that she didn't want to talk anymore. Removing his glasses, he rubbed his tired eyes then putting them back on, he sighed. "....OK, well you know where to find me, I'll see you later".  
  
He was almost at the door when max suddenly realised what he'd said.  
  
"No Logan. I meant leave Terminal City."  
  
He spun on her, shock and confusion clearly written on his face. "What?" he said dryly.  
  
"I said you should leave TC." Her face was masked, and showed no emotion.  
  
He simply stared at her confused. "Why Max?" there was nothing else he could say.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, gathering her confidence. "Because I can't keep doing this... us. Because your not immune to the bio toxins. Because...... because you don't belong here."  
  
"Neither do you Max" he said crossing his arms over her chest, giving her a 'matter of fact' look.  
  
"What the hell.......?" She was trying to hide the growing tone of anger in her voice.  
  
"C'mon Max. You always said that you wanted to have a normal life. How can you have that here? Everyone here is Manicure through and through, they're killers, freaks, a danger to society. You can't trust them."  
  
Her brows furrowed in barely controlled anger. She wanted to punch him out, virus or no virus. She clenched her fists by her side, had enough to draw blood, quickly snapping her back to reality. "How dare you?!" She was close to shouting as she continued. "The fact that you talk about them like that..... They're transgenic Logan, so am i!". The hurt expression on her face and matter of fact tone to her voice, left Logan reeling slightly. She was on the verge of tears as she walked past him to the door.  
  
He grabbed her arm to try to stop her. "Max...." he begun, but shut up and released just as quickly when he was met with a deadly glare.  
  
Max yanked the door open and without turning said "It's for the best Logan" and with that she left, silently closing the door behind her.  
  
Logan stood there in the room for a few moments with his eyes closed recounting Max's last words. She had broken up with him. He sighed loudly, walking out of the room, and out of TC, his exoskeleton whirring behind him. He wasn't giving her up that easily.  
  


The End


End file.
